This invention relates generally to filters, and more particularly to a very simple liquid filtering system enabling controlled and rapid backflushing.
There is need for reliable and simple filter systems that permit controlled backflushing in an assured and rapid manner, when required, as for example automatically. Also, there is need for a filter element or cartridge having a simple yet rugged construction facilitating such controlled and rapid backflushing, as well as easy installation and replacement of the cartridge in the filtering system. Further, there is need for equipment embodying the unusual structure, functions and modes of operation of the filtering system provided by the invention, as will appear.